A liquid crystal display panel consists of a color film base-plate and an array base-plate which assemble each other and a liquid crystal layer located between the two. The uniformity of the box thickness of the liquid crystal display panel is an important technical index measuring the quality of a liquid crystal display. To maintain the uniformity of the box thickness, currently, the most widely used method is to dispose post spacers (PS for short) between the color film base-plate and the array base-plate to support the two base-plates. In general, the spacers are formed on a black matrix of the color film base-plate by exposure. In addition, since liquid crystal molecules need to achieve a certain arrangement orientation by an alignment layer, an alignment layer in contact with the liquid crystal layer is further disposed on the surfaces of the color film base-plate and the array base-plate. The surface of the alignment layer needs to undergo rub by a rub roller, to form grooves arranged in a certain direction on the surface of the alignment layer, thereby causing the liquid crystal molecules to generate an orientation in a certain direction.